starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:StarCraft: Soldiers
Timeframe So, awhile ago, Sub did some questions at BlizzCon - questions that can/should be integrated into the wiki AFAIC. However, one thing that caught my attention was the claim that the comic takes place 2-3 years after Amon's defeat. Doesn't help us month as they're still vague as to whether that occurs in 2506 or '08, but I did some math. Within the comic, from issue 3, we get the timeframe: *Six years ago: Planet is "pretty quiet." *Four years ago: Miners arrive *Attacks ramp up over "next few years." *Epilogue: 8 years later So we have 06 or 08 as a baseline, and two years within each baseline. So, that would translate to: Present: 2506/7 or 2510/11 Six years ago: 2500/1 or 2504/5 Four years ago: 2503/4 or 2506/7 Epilogue: 2512/13 or 2516/17 Confused? Well, I believe we can narrow it down to the following dates using this system: Six years ago: 2505 Four years ago: 2507 Present: 2511 Epilogue: 2519 The thing is, it's very unlikely the miners arrive before HotS. It's technically possible, but very unlikely. Not the kind of thing that would go unmentioned. By this system, they can arrive in 2505, after Kerrigan's arrived on the planet. Ergo, we get the dates 2507 (-4 years), 2511 (present), and 2517 (epilogue). This is the only set of dates that can function. I'd argue that even if Amon's defeat is moved back to 2506 (which makes better narrative IMO, but whatever), these dates still work because not only are they valid at the time they were given, but using 2506 as a baseline for defeat doesn't allow the 2-3 year timeframe to work. That said, need feedback here. Because I've used relative dating before to piece together the timeline before the HD timeline was released, and while I was right in a lot of cases, wrong in others. But either way, food for thought. At the very least, Sub's interview can be worked in if it hasn't already.--Hawki (talk) 23:33, November 9, 2019 (UTC) :One thing I do want to say with the interview is that both seemed to still be under the impression that LotV and the epilogue are both in the same year. It was something I had to push Robert Brooks on with Sacred Land since we really had to define what "after Amon's defeat" meant (which is why I think he went with Raynor vanishing since that's more concrete 2508). I'm also iffy since based on his inflections (and man I really wish I could have just done an actual video interview to show it better) he seemed to be giving a general range as opposed to anything concrete. It's also why I REALLY wish I could have found Justin Parker since he seems to be the one keeping SC's timeline straight and he'd be the one to know if the Evolution timeline is correct or a weird mistake. :Having said that I do thing it's reasonable and I had the same thought. In spite of them not commenting on it, the comic itself strongly implies it takes place during Shadow Wars, with takes place after Evolution, but they could still take place in the same year and be partially reasonable (the protoss negotiations breaking down post-Evolution is weird no matter what year it's in). Now that 2511 has the strongest clout of any date for Evolution that series of dates could work, my only hesitation is the fact that Anderson's answer seemed a little off the cuff. But 2511 seems like the most reasonable place to put these until we get a concrete timeline, and it finally gives us a place to put Shadow Wars. :Granted given the planet was feral prior to HotS I don't think miners being there is completely unreasonable, it's a big planet after all, but I do think that 2505 is the most likely time for miners to be doing activities like that. :On a second note I was worried about citing this since I guess it's technically original research? Though it's an interview so hey. Swill being slang and not an actual place was already something we debated so I figured that didn't really need a citation to push it over the edge. --Subsourian (talk) 05:16, November 10, 2019 (UTC) ::If they're as unsure as you claim, maybe it's better to hold off. Like, make the notes in the articles, but don't link to absolute dates (though I think it might be possible to pin down Sacred Land regardless as I think Stetmann mentions being stranded X months ago or something similar). ::As far as relative dating goes, I don't have an issue with the sequence of events per se. Like, if we go Evolution-Shadow Wars/Soldiers, then the exact timeframe aside, it's a timeframe that still works out. I don't see any way Shadow Wars can take place before Evolution. ::I'm not worried about the citation thing. I cite fansites who've interviewed staff at will, and we've got a blog post as a source for Kerrigan VA stuff. Considering you're an admin, I think it easily has enough weight to be used as a reference.--Hawki (talk) 08:39, November 10, 2019 (UTC)